


Mate para el Alma

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: El mate lo cura todo.





	

Llueve como la mierda, hace un frío de mierda. Varias calles alrededor de la cuadra se inundaron porque son una mierda.

Gripe de mierda. 

-¿Podés parar de decir que todo es mierda por favor?- Daniel suspira, cansado.- Sos la persona más creativa a la hora de putear, no me podés decir que no tenés nada mejor-

-Estoy enfermito, bancame-, Martín hizo un pucherito y trató de inspirar a través de sus pobres narices, obstruidas con moco, haciendo un ruido casi obsceno.

-Te banco siempre- le responde Daniel con paciencia forzada,- ¿No tenemos internet todavía?-

-No- Martín se acomoda en el sofá más largo de la sala, hundiéndose entre las muchas almohadas que trajo del dormitorio. Ya abrigado hasta los dientes, y aún se cubre la barriga con una manta más.- Y en la tele solo nos anda un canal-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-El Trece-.

Daniel gime frustrado y Tincho sonríe doblando las rodillas un poco, para darle espacio a su primo y pueda sentarse con él en el sofá. 

Lo bueno de todo esto es que el fin de semana se les hizo largo; el vuelo de Daniel se canceló por el clima y se tuvo que quedar, y Martín tiene permiso por enfermedad. Lo malo es que Sebastián también tenía que venir de visita, pero el vuelo también se le canceló por el tiempo…. y obviamente, que Martín estaba enfermo. 

Dani se sienta en el pequeño espacio del sofá que le ofrece su primo, y se tapa la cara con las manos un rato. Le preocupa que esté empezando a faltar ingredientes en la cocina, pronto tiene que salir a buscarlos, pero le da pena dejar solo a Martín. El argentino le mira detenidamente un rato y luego estira una pierna para descansar el pie con media sobre el regazo de Daniel; éste descubre su rostro, y sus manos van directamente a envolver el pie intruso en un gentil mas firme masaje. 

Martín recuesta su cabeza entre sus almohadas y cierra los ojos. Al menos así, en compañía de alguien que le quiere y le cuida, vale la pena enfermarse. Daniel presiona sus pulgares sobre la planta del pie de su primo, y él los siente rico a través de la tela. Sus manos trabajan con maestría y suben por la planta, hasta llegar a los dedos, donde Daniel diabólicamente le estira el dedo más chico, hasta sentir un pequeño *crack*, y sonríe. 

El argentino suelta un gritito de sorpresa y susto, su primo menor lo tomó desprevenido. Pero se recuperó enseguida para propinarle unas cuantas patadas en las piernas y costados. 

-¡Sos un hijo de puta viste!- le reta Martín entre pataleos,- ¡Sos - Un - Hijo - De - Puta!-

La risa de Daniel se interrupía con gemidos de dolor que luego se ahogaban en más risas, hasta que por fin logró levantarse y alejarse del alcance de su primo. Martín se volvió a ubicar mejor en el sofá, esta vez pasando la manta por sobre sus piernas también. Se cruza de brazos, apegándose a un enojo que realmente no sentía, mientras que Daniel, divertido, se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Querés mate, churro?-

Hubo un silencio en la sala por unos segundos. Daniel esperó en la puerta, la parte trasera del sofá ya escondía el cuerpo de Martín casi completamente, resaltando sólo su rulo y las almohadas desparramándose sobre el brazo del mueble.

-… Me lo tenés que hacer bien rico si querés que te perdone- pero el tono de voz de Martín no se sentía para nada enojado. 

Daniel asiente con una sonrisa que Martín no puede ver, y entra a la cocina. No usa pava esta vez, sino una jarrita chica de aluminio: la carga con agua, y la pone en el fuego. 

Busca por la cocina algún ingrediente que pueda agregarle al agua, pero no hay nada… no porque se acabaron, sino porque Martín prefiere su mate amargo y puro. Daniel menea la cabeza, desaprobando de los hábitos de su primo mayor. Se apura fuera de la cocina hasta el dormitorio que comparten, y busca en su maleta un merendero rojo y viejito, adornado con stickers casi pelados de Super Campeones: era su indispensable kit de hierbas y yuyos secos para mate. Si tan sólo las de tereré se pudiesen mantener así, las hubiese traído también, pero como encima le dijeron que haría mucho frío…

El paraguayo saca su merendero y regresa a pasos grandes a la cocina, luego lo abre y mirando cada yerba, muchas en sus saquitos de plástico y otras en cajitas, él piensa. 

-Mmm, Martín tiene gripe- estira una mano y saca una un sobre de té verde, lo abre, saca el pequeño saquito de tela y lo pone dentro del agua hirviendo.- El té verde es perfecto para la gripe-. 

Escucha a su primo toser fuertemente en la sala, una tos casi tan violenta que hasta a Daniel le dolió la garganta de solo escucharlo. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a sacar una bolsita de plástico con manzanilla y otra con hojas de tororatí. 

-Éstas van para el catarro y le va a calmar la tos- dice Daniel en un susurro, hablando para sí, como para distraerlo del preocupante sonido de la tos de su primo. 

Abrió la bolsita, vertiendo parte de ella en la jarrita con agua, luego hizo lo mismo con el tororatí. Y luego se puso a buscar el termo, la calabaza y la bombilla. Enjuagó el termo por si las papas, las otras dos también, porque Daniel es así de pesado. Al secar la guampa, sacó de su merendero un potecito transparente de yerba con katuava. Generalmente la usa como un energizante, pero también sabe muy muy rico y quería usarla esta vuelta para darle sabor a su preparado.

Vierte la yerba en la calabaza (la guampa dice él), y cuando escucha a su primo toser otra vez, frunce los labios. Agarra nuevamente la manzanilla y la pone en la guampa junto con la yerba. Coloca la bombilla como última, por temor a que la mezcla de hierba seca la estanque. 

El olor de la manzanilla hervida se huele ya en el aire, y el ambiente se relaja de repente. Daniel está más tranquilo también, apaga el fuego de la cocina y con un colador sobre el termo, vierte el contenido de la jarrita de aluminio en él. Deja solo un poco en la jarrita, para luego servirla en la calabaza y dejar que la yerba absorba el agua y se ablande, engullendo sin problemas la bombilla, que se hunde entre el preparado. El termo yace sin tapa todavía, descansando, y Daniel busca en el microondas, lo que sobraba del desayuno: pirequitas que fritó en la mañana, y unas cuantas facturas que compró para Martín. 

Las sirve todas en un plato grande y las lleva a la sala, poniéndolas en el regazo de su primo. 

-Ah, parece que sí querés que te perdone- dice Martín con una sonrisa.

Daniel no le responde, pero sonríe también, regresando una vez más a la cocina para tapar el termo, servir un poco de agua hirviendo en la guampa y llevarlo así a la sala. 

Martín agradece y agarra la calabaza servida, la única razón por la que aún no se había comido nada del plato siendo que la garganta le dolía demasiado para dejarle tragar su saliva siquiera. 

Al darle el primer sorbo, ya siente la bombilla calentarse con el agua entre sus labios. Una sensación que siempre le fue placentera. El sabor le sorprendió un poco, sí, se sentía el amargo de siempre del mate- pero como lejando y débil, dando paso a un sabor más suave, no exactamente dulce, pero gentil a su paladar. Y cuando el agua pasó por su garganta, el ardor del que sufría parecía bañarse en una grande, tibia, ola de alivio. 

Martín separó su boca de la bombilla y suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de alzar la vista a su primo, que se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá. 

-Te perdono ésta y las siguientes tres cagadas que te mandes- anuncia,- pero solo tres, a la cuarta te cago a trompadas-.

Daniel suelta una carcajada y asiente, aceptando el trato, sirviéndole un par de rondas de seguido. Al ratito se sentía mucho mejor, la garganta no le dolía y ya podía tragar tranquilamente sus facturas, y sus fosas nasales se liberaron casi completamente. 

El primo menor recibe gustoso la calabaza vacía en la última ronda, para cargarla nuevamente y disfrutar él mismo de su preparado. 

-Che, qué hacés, ¡no!- le interrumpe Martín, preocupado.- ¡No podés compartir la bombilla conmigo, loco, te voy a contagiar!-. 

El paraguayo se alza de hombros y le da un sorbo. -¿Qué tiene? A lo mejor si me enfermo me dan permiso en el laburo también y me quede más tiempo con vos-.

Tincho parpadea un par de veces, recepcionando la idea. - Ah bueno… entonces…- pone el plato de facturas en el piso, y le saca la guampa a su primo de las manos.

Antes que Daniel proteste, Martín lo toma del mentón y le estampa un beso en la boca, tibio y agridulce como el mate que compartían, para luego susurrarle contra los labios.

-Quedate siempre-.


End file.
